A kiszámíthatatlan jövő
by TheRedReaper95
Summary: Soo...there is my 3rd fanfic story :) I wrote it in HUN, but the next one will be in ENG! I hope you'll enjoy it! I Do not own Naruto!
1. Kezdet

_**A kiszámíthatatlan jövő**_

_**By: TheRedReaper95**_

Meleg nyári nap volt Konohagakure no Satoban.

Egy sárga hajú férfi fütyörészve sétált a főutcán a főkapu felé. A falusiak, akik felismerték mosolyogva integettek neki. Ő visszaintegetett és megszaporázta a lépteit. Akkoriban furcsa módon sokat gondolt Uchiha Madara legyőzésére és az Akatsuki megsemmisülésére. A Negyedik Nagy Ninja Háború lezárultával mindenki elkezdte hősként ünnepelni. Úgy érezte, az élet nem is lehetne jobb számára.

'El fogok késni!'jutott eszébe, és néhai édesapja, a Negyedik Hokage technikájával, a Hiraishin no jutsuval elteleportált.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Eközben Sunagakuréban xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne ellenkezz Temari! Tudod, hogy nem tehetünk semmit."

"De Gaara! Nem akarok hozzámenni ehhez az alakhoz! Még annyi minde…"

"ELÉG! Hát nem érted, hogy a falunk érdekében meg kell tenned? A Negyedik Tsuchikagénak köszönhetjük az élelmiszereink nagy részét."az ifjú Kazekage utált a testvéreivel veszekedni, de voltak olyan helyzetek, amikor nem tudott mit tenni.

"Igazad van… rendben, a faluért megteszem. Mikor lesz az eljegyzés?"

"Ne szaladjunk annyira előre!" mondta az öccse, miközben a szájszélének felbiggyesztésével megpróbált elmosolyodni. " A kő földjének ura nem fog csak a rangod miatt feleségül venni. Teljesítened kell egy próbát: meg kell sebezned. "

"Hogy micsoda?" döbbent meg Temari "Én vagyok Sunában a legerősebb szél technika használó, de a jelenlegi szinten a jutsujaimmal a Yondaime Tsuchikage por elemű támadásait nem tudom felülmúlni.

"A Tanács látni kívánja Temari-samát." szólt nekik az őr.

A lány nyelt egyet és mielőtt belépett a hatalmas faajtón, visszapillantott a fiatalabbik testvérének a szemébe, ami minden alkalommal önbizalommal töltötte el. Kivéve a mostanit.

'Készen állok' gondolta, majd lassan kifújta a levegőt.

A Sunagakurei Vének Tanácsa egy félköríves asztalnál ült a bejárattal szemben. Minden szem a kunoichire szegeződött. Először Ibuki, a vezető szólalt meg:

"Tudod, hogy miért vagy itt, Temari-chan?"

"Az esküvőmről óhajtotok beszélni velem, Ibuki-sama?" kérdezte, majd kihúzta magát és összeszedte minden akaraterejét, hogy ne rohanjon ki sírva a teremből. Semmi kedve nem volt ehhez a házasság-dologhoz. 'Még túl fiatal vagyok, előttem az egész élet!' töprengett.

"Nem egészen" mondta mosolyogva egy Kakaeru nevű tanácsos "A ceremónia és a próba **még **majdnem **egy év** múlva lesz. Most egy fontos küldetésről lenne szó.

" Küldetés? Miféle küldetés?" hökkent meg Temari.

" Erősebbé kell válnod, így hát elküldünk egy különleges tréningre Konohába. A shinobik közül a legerősebb szél elemű fog edzeni téged, a Negyedik Nagy Shinobi Háború hőse, a Második Varangy Bölcs, akinek a neve Uzu…"

" Uzumaki Naruto" suttogta elkerekedett szemmel a lány. Aztán lassan elmosolyodott és végül kitört belőle a nevetés." Az a majom fog engem kiképezni? Ne röhögtessenek! Szerintem azt se tudná, hogy fiú-e vagy lány, ha időnként nem tolnál le a nadrágját!" itt már a könnyei is potyogtak.' Bár el kell ismernem, hogy kitartó a kölyök… Kölyök? Miket gondolok? Hiszen csak egy évvel fiatalabb nálam. Biztosan van már családja is, mint annak a Yamanaka lánynak… és Shikamarunak." Egy könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán.'Nem szabad ilyenekre gondolnom, nem akarok a múlton rágódni. Nem engem választott és kész!' megint elmosolyodott. 'És most szépen higgadj le, kislány!'

" Rendben, vállalom! De csak egy feltétellel." mondta végül.

" És mi lenne az?" kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Ibuki.

" Nem vendég-diplomata leszek, hanem részt veszek Naruto küldetéseiben." válaszolta csillogó szemmel.

" Ahogy kívánod." bólintott Ibuki." Távozhatsz Temari-chan!"

A kunoichi meghajolt és kiment.

'Mindig lenyűgöz ez a lány' gondolta Kakeru.

xxxxxxxxx Első fejezet vége xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. A genin-team :)

_**2. fejezet**_

Ahogyan a füstfelhő eloszlott, egy tengerkék szempár villant elő belőle. A szemek tulajdonosa végigfuttatta a tekintetét a környezeten.

Hamarosan meg is találta, amit keresett: egy felé rohanó fiút. A kölyök egy kunait tartott a kezében, miközben oroszlánüvöltéssel robogott Naruto felé.

Mikor a kés hegye már majdnem elérte, a férfi szemmel alig követhető sebességgel elkapta a suhanc kezét, arrébb lépett, kibillentette az egyensúlyából, a földre lökte, majd nevetve melléguggolt.

"Szép volt, Daisuke, mér majdnem megvolt. Még egy-két év tréning és biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudsz majd érinteni."

"Igenis Mester!" kiáltotta Kawaichi Daisuke, a leendőbeli Hokage egyik tanítványa.

"Már megint késtél, Sensei! " hallatszott a hátuk mögül egy hang.

A Kyuubi jinchurikije megfordult és megpillantotta a másik két növendékét is, Uchiha Yurikot, egy, a klánjára jellemzően fekete hajú, de viszont zöld szemű lányt. A jellegzetessége a hajában lévő rózsaszín tincsek voltak, amiket édesanyjától, Haruno Sakurától örökölte.

Személyiségileg viszont keverék gyerek volt, apja harci szellemét, anyja 'cuki kislány, aki imád a figyelem középpontjában lenni' viselkedését és Itachi nagybátyja hűségét a szeretteihez is megkapta. Kétség kívül Ő volt a klánfő szeme fénye.

A lány mellett egy másik fiú állt.

"Kezdesz Kakashivá válni, Naruto-sensei!" mondta nevetve és rámutatott a tanár hajára "Mint hogyha a hajad is kezdene szürkölni! Ha-ha! " A srác neve Akimoto Naoki volt. Hármójuk közül Ő kapta a nyugodt és megfontolt 'szerepet'. A Negyedik Hokage fiát mindig is mosolygásra késztette, amikor látta, hogy a volt ANBU csapattársa, Eien fia rázza a fejét a hahotázástól.

'Tiszta apja ez a kölyök.' gondolta ' De azok a kék szemek az anyjára, Junra emlékeztetnek.'

"Most, hogy a Madárijesztőről beszélsz, eszembe jutott valami. Munkára fel, emberek! Ma olyat fogunk játszani, hooogy...( nem, nem „Ismered Tedet"!)

"Már megint kezdi…" hallatszott egy hangos sóhajtás.

"…akinek nem sikerül elvennie egy csengőt, az nem ebédelhet!" kiáltotta Naruto, majd feltartott kettőt az imént említett tárgyból és megrázta őket. "Három…Kettő…Egy…Oszolj! "

A geninek mid különböző irányba ugrottak. A mesterük leült a mező közepén és elővett egy könyvet.  
Pár perc múlva fölkapta a fejét. Éppen, hogy el tudott az ördögszél shuriken elől, ami csak pár centire haladt el a nyaka előtt és a földbe fúródott. Ezzel egy időben Yuriko és Daisuke kivágódtak a fák közül és a Jinchurikire vettették magukat.

Mielőtt Naruto reagálni tudott volna, az Uchiha lány kézjeleket formált és elkiáltotta magát:

" Katon, goukakyuu no jutsu" A hatalmas tűzlabda eltalálta a férfit, aki… egy pukkanással eltűnt.

"Árnyékklónt használt." mondta a Kawaichi gyerek " De hol lehet az igazi? "

Ahogyan ez elhangzott, mindketten szorítást éreztek a bokájukon. A következő pillanatban a két genin nyakig a földben volt.

"Kettő megvan, egy maradt…" nevetett Naruto.

"Az nem olyan biztos, Sensei! " hallatszott egy hang a háta mögül. Mire feleszmélt, a shuriken a földön egy pukkanással átváltozott Naokivá, aki kirúgta a férfi lábait. A fiú már majdnem elvette a csengőket, de azonban a Jinchuriki egy sárga villanás közepett eltűnt.

"Pedig ilyen közel voltam tőle! " dühöngött az ifjú Akimoto.

"Milyen nagyra nőttél, Naoki! " mondta egy füstfelhőből kilépő férfi.

A gyerek szeme elkertekedett.

"Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Uchiha-sama! felelte a fent említett fiú, majd meghajolt. "Saknos Naruto-sensei Hirashin no jutsuját nem tudjuk kivédeni. "

"Azt látom... " hangzott a halk válasz, mikor Sasuke meglátta a lányát a földben. "Nem gondolod, hogy tisztességtelen a gyerekekkel szemben ezt a technikát használnod, Dobe? " kérdezte most már hangosan. "Kakashi is mindig finoman bánt velünk. "

"Igazad van. " hallatszott az aranyhajú férfi válasza egy fa tetejéről. Leugrott. "Nos, mi járatban erre, Teme? "

"Beszélnem kell veled, " a fekete hajba belekapott a szél." Engedd el a gyerekeket! " Azzal odadobta a két csengőt a lányának. "Menjetek ebédelni, Hercegnőm! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Újra itt' gondolta egy fiatal nő, amikor átlépett Konoha főkapuján.  
"Ez a hely semmit nem változott…" sóhajtott a kísérő.

"Járt már itt? " kérdezte meglepődötten a nő. "Én úgy tudtam, hogy még egyszer se jött el Sunagakuréból. "

"A feleségemmel itt töltöttük a mézesheteinket. " mosolygott az öreg. "Igyekezzünk, Temari-sama, mert elkésünk! "

Mindkét ember gyorsabbra vette a tempót, majd belevesztek a tömegbe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miről akarsz velem beszélni? " kérdezte Naruto a barátjától.

"Tulajdonképpen egy szívességet szeretnék kérni tőled…" válaszolta fülig érő szájjal Sasuke, ami elég furcsa volt tőle. "Tudod…öhm….A hónap utolsó napján lesz az évfordulónk Sakurával…és tudom, hogy te megtennéd ezt értünk…szóval…"

"Persze, hogy vigyázok a srácaitokra! Ez magától értetődik! " kiáltott mosolyogva a Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

"Köszönöm szépen. " hálálkodott az Uchiha. " Jah, és holnap reggel 7-re menj a Hokage irodájába! " kacsintott, majd a Sunshin no jutsuval eltűnt.

xxxxx2. fejezet végexxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Nagy találkozás

**3. Fejezet**

Narutot a redőny résein beszűrődő napfény ébresztette. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Nem látott semmit. Arrébb söpörte a napraforgó színű tincsek tengerét.

'Most már jobb.' gondolta, majd átfordult a másik oldalára. "Mennyi lehet az idő? "Rápillantott az éjjeli-szekrényén lévő órára. "Basszus, el fogok késni! " szitkozódott.

Szerintem ilyen gyors reggeli készülődést még ember nem látott. Hét óra előtt két perccel a férfi frissen, elegánsan felöltözve, a haorijával a ruhák fölött a lakása ajtajában állt. Bezárta, majd elindult a Hokage-toronyba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Áh, Temari-chan! Gyere be! " köszöntötte Tsunade, az Ötödik Hokage, a belépő lányt.

"Üdvözlöm, Hokage-sama! " hangzott a válasz.

"Hogy utaztál? Nem történt semmi baj? "

A kérdés egy kicsit meglepte a kuoichit, de úgy gondolta, hogy nem foglalkozik az idősebb nő furcsa viselkedését.

"Volt egy apró incidens, aminek következtében a vártnál jóval kevesebb ideig maradhatok, mint szerettem volna. " nem volt nehéz észrevenni a hangjában csengő szomorúságot.

"Mi történt? " kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökökkel Tsunade.

"Hát…Megtámadtak, amikor megálltunk pihenni. Eső falusi shinoik voltak felismertem a fejpántjukat. Legalább húszan támadtak ránk. " magyarázta a lány "Amíg elintéztem őket, addig egy társuk ellopta a csomagjaimat, szóval nem maradt sok pénzem. "

"Az nem probléma, majd küldünk egy levelet a bátyáidnak, hogy segítsenek ki. A futár négy nap alatt megjárja a távot. "

" Ez nem jó ötlet…Az öcséim _**(A/N: Igen, mert Temari hármuk közül a legidősebb, ha ezt eddig valaki nem tudta volna. Bezony ) **_súlyos betegek és úgy indítottak útnak, hogy magamra vagyok utalva, ezért nem tu-"

"Bocs a késésért, Baa-chan! Elaludtam és még beültem az Ichiraku Ramenbe reggelizni, mie…" Igen, ebben a pillanatban lépett be az ajtón mindenki kedvenc Narutoja. "Hát ez… ki ez a bájos hölgy? " kérdezte csillogó szemmel.

Temari meglepődött arckifejezéssel megfordult, de amikor meglátta, hogy ki áll vele szemben elállt a lélegzete. 'A Negyedik Hokage? Oo Ez nem lehet! De valamiben olyan ismerősnek tűnik… A Yondaime már meghalt…Ez a fickó pedig ismerősnek tűnik, minthogy ha találkoztunk volna már. De hol és mikor?'

Nem tudhatta, hogy közben a férfi fejéban is hasonló gondolatok keringenek.' Ki lehet ez? Találkoztunk már? Várjunk… Azok a zöld szemek…Biztosan nem! Mit keresne Ő pont itt?'

"Naruto, hagy mutasssam be neked Su-" kezdte Tsunade.

"NARUTO?! Uzumaki Naruto, te vagy az? " kiáltotta a homokszín hajú kunoichi és a Jinchuriki nyakába vetődött. "Azt hittem, meghaltál! "

Öhhm…Kihez is van szerencsém? " még most sem vág jobban a kölyök agya, mint a Madara elleni harcok során (-.-") Ez van.

És ezzel a kérdéssel a varázs megtört. Temari egyből elengedte Narutot és elpirulva hebegte: "B-bocsánatot kérek! Nem is tudom, mi lehetett velem. Olyan régen nem láttalak, hogy az érzelmeim eluralkodtak rajtam egy pillanatra... 'Mi az anyám szervét csináltam? Egy idiótát ölelgettem! Mi ütött beléd, kislány?'

"Semmi baj! " mondta a fiatal férfi.

'Milyen régen láttam ezt a kopirájtolt róka-mosolyt! Tudja, hogy mikor kell előjönni vele.'Tema csak egy idióta vigyort tudott összehozni. "Tényleg? "

"Persze! Én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben. " kuncogott az aranyhajú férfi. "Én is első pillantásra beleestem volna magamba. " _**(A/N: A kis bejképzelt…Továbbra is lesznek Narutonak ilyen beszólásai(lehet, hogy ilyen (később majd) perverz dumákkal dolgozza fel Jiraya-sensei halálát (T-T)), de ezekre kifejezésmódilag, mind jelentésileg figyeljetek majd, ahogyan a történet előrehaladtával változnak, mert fontosak lesznek. Addig is SHOWTIME! *-*) **_

"Te-te-te kis SEMMIREKELLŐ SZARHÁZI! Mit képzelsz, hogy beszélsz a falunk egy fontos vendégével? " ordította a Hokage lángoló szemekkel, amíg a háttérben röhögött a Sátán. _**(A/N: Már tudjuk, hogy Sakura honnan vette ezt a design ötletet. :D )**_

"Baa-chan, valami árad belőled…!"

A figyelemreméltó méretű keblekkel megáldott vezető már majdnem a csillagos égig repítette a „taknyost", amikor…

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san, kérlek titeket, hogy fejezzétek be! " mondta Teamri, majd hozzátette "Tudod Naruto, amikor a faluba jöttem, eszembe jetuott ismét találkozhatok a Negyedik Nagy Ninja Háború hősével, az öcsém egyetlen igazi barátjával, veled. " ennél a mondatnál egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán.

"Az öcséd egyetlen…Temari? "Oo

"Most, hogy eljött ez a pillanat, nem is tudok neki annyira örülni, mert még mindig egy IDIÓTA ( az idióta szónál megpofozta a Jinchurikit) vagy! Viszont látásra Hokage-sama! " azzal kirohant az irodából.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ezr jól megcsináltad, Baka! " dühöngött Tsunade "Miért kellett ilyen udvariatlannak lenned? Az a szerencsétlen lány már alig bírt magával, annyira várta, hogy találkozzatok. Lassan tíz éve nem járt Konohában! "

"Mit keres itt ez a nő? kérdezte hidegen Naruto.

"Naruto…Ő nem Chomesuke, nem téveszd össze vele! Ez a lány még illene is hozzád…" A Hokagénak szomorúsággal telt meg a hangja.

"Kérlek...hukk…kérlek, ne háborgassuk a múltat…" Itt olyat látott az Ötödik, amit Sai halála óta nem: a férfi elsírta magát. ' Még egy év után is így fáj neki?' "Gondolom érdekel, hogy miért hívattalak ide. " mondta végül hivatalos hangon a nő. Miután látta, hogy az „adoptált fia" bólint, folytatta "Új küldetésem van a számodra. Mivel a shinobik között te vagy a legerősebb szél elem használó…parancsba adom neked, hogy képezd ki Subaku no Temarit. Egy éved és két hónapod van rá. Ez alatt az idő alatt csatlakozni fog a csapatodhoz és veletek megy a küldetésekre. ANBU kivétel. Most leléphetsz.

"Mi? De hát Baa-chan, Én nem-"

"A helyedben bocsánatot kérnék tőle a viselkedésedért. Most menj! "

A férfi kilépett az ajtón. " Na szép, még egy nyűg a nyakamra. " duzzogott. "Jobb lesz,ha hazamegyek. Daisuke már biztosan elment edzeni, ezért tudok egy kicsit pihenni. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miközben Naruto hazafelé baktatott, Tsunade szavain gondolkozott.

'Engeszteljem ki? kérjek bocsánatot? De hogyan?Áhh, ez értelmetlen! Biztos annyira be van rágva rám, hogy szóba se állna velem.'

Dühében belerúgott egy kavicsba. "Nem is csináltam semmi rosszat! "

_/Dehogynem csináltál, hülyegyerek! __**(A/N: **__/…./= Kyuubi__**)**__ Már rég felnőtt vagy és még mindig úgy viselkedsz, mint egy kiskölyök! Bunkó voltál a csajhoz, ennyi!/_

"Majd holnap bocsánatot kérek. "

_/Helyes. *kacsintás*/_

xxxxxxxxxxxx3. fejezet végexxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
